1. Field of Invention
The present invention is a gaming system and method for an interactive keno-style game. More particularly, the present invention provides an interactive game environment that allows a player to control a plurality of game parameters.
2. Description of Related Art
Keno can be played using paper tickets (similar to Bingo) and a common board used by multiple players. In this version of the game, a player marks a ticket with a crayon to indicate game number selections. The player then registers the ticket with an employee at the keno desk of a casino. This ticket is then played against the next featured game displayed on the common board, with each player playing independent tickets. The common board merely lights up the twenty random numbers that are selected using numbered ping pong balls (similar to the lottery). The player then reviews the ticket and circles the numbers that the player selected and the numbers that were randomly selected and displayed on the common keno board. When the randomly selected numbers are the same as a player selected number, this is known as a xe2x80x9chitxe2x80x9d. If the player received enough hits, as determined by the payout schedule, the player takes the winning ticket to the employee at the keno desk for his payoff.
In video Keno a player selects numbers from a grid of eighty squares, with each square numbered from one to eighty in sequence. The player first determines how many numbers (or xe2x80x9cspotsxe2x80x9d) to select. The number of spots selected determines the payout odds. For example, for a five-spot keno game the player selects any five of the eighty numbers and marks them. Then, the machine selects at random, twenty of the eighty numbers. If the player received enough hits to have a winning ticket, the machine then pays off according to an established paytable schedule.
More sophisticated permutations of keno have also been developed. For example a pattern keno game was invented by Margolin and described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,813,911. The method comprises preparing a template from a pattern of squares selected by a player and then generating a random selection of squares on the playing board by the game. The template is then overlaid over the playing board in each possible position where the template is included. Then the number of randomly selected squares that are contained within the template counted. A payout for each position is determined that totals the payout derived from each of the winning positions and crediting the payout to the player.
In each of the keno games described above the keno game operates in a relatively static environment that requires little player input. For example, once the player selects the game numbers to play, the player is left to simply wait for the random selection of numbers to determine whether the player is awarded a prize. This type of game lacks excitement because of the limited degree of player interactivity.
Therefore, a gaming system and method is needed that increases the enjoyment of a keno game by creating a more interactive environment where the player is more actively involved in the wagering process. In order to make the keno game more interactive, a keno-style game that permits the player to dynamically change the amount wagered is needed. Additionally, a keno-style game that permits the player to have limited control of the prize awarded is needed to provide a highly interactive entertaining experience.
The present invention includes an interactive keno game method that allows a player to control at least three game parameters: the player selected symbols, the number of player credits wagered for each chargeable action, and the opportunity to determine when to end the game session. More particularly, the method includes receiving at least one player selected symbol from the player during a game session. A game session requires the picking of at least one game selected symbol from a set of game symbols more than once. The at least one player selected symbol is chosen from a set of game symbols. In one illustrative embodiment, the set of game symbols are integers ranging from 1 through 80. According to the illustrative embodiment, the player selected symbols include up to 10 game symbols that are chosen from integers ranging from 1 through 80.
The method also provides for the receiving of a condition from the player that identifies the player credits applied for each chargeable action. The chargeable action includes the picking of at least one game selected symbol from the set of game symbols and charging of the player at least one player credit. The chargeable action is performed more than once. In the illustrative embodiment, if the condition selected by the player is 10 credits, then 10 credits are wagered each time at least one game selected symbol is picked.
Additionally, if there is a match between the at least one game selected symbol and the at least one player selected symbol, the game session is paused. A prize may be awarded to the player when the at least one player selected symbol matches the at least one game selected symbol. Prizes awarded to the player during the game session may be also be applied toward the game session.
The basis for awarding a prize is made with a paytable that determines if a prize is awarded to the player. A prize is awarded when the at least one game selected symbol matches the at least one player selected symbol. Preferably, the paytable is displayed so that the player can determine whether to continue the game session. Thus, the player is provided with an opportunity to terminate the game session and minimize the player""s losses. The opportunity to terminate the game session creates a skill component in which the game session outcome is at least in part by the player""s skill. In operation, the paytable may be revised after each chargeable action. Additionally, the paytable may be revised according to a total number of player credits wagered during a game session. Further still, the paytable may be revised according to a formula having a weighted probability that is dependent on the total number of player credits played during the game session.
During a game session, a command is communicated to the interactive keno gaming system to terminate the game session. The command may be generated by the interactive keno game after the player has been awarded a prize, or if the player has no more credits. The command may also be generated by the player after one of the chargeable actions takes place or after the paytable is revised or at any other time during the game session. As previously mentioned, the game provides the player with an opportunity to terminate the game session, thereby adding an interactive skill component to the interactive keno game method.
The above description sets forth, rather broadly, the more important features of the present invention so that the detailed description of the preferred embodiment that follows may be better understood and contributions of the present invention to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described below and will form the subject matter of claims. In this respect, before explaining at least one preferred embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of the construction and to the arrangement of the components set forth in the following description or as illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.